Amnesia
by Darkmatter Black
Summary: La revolución terminó, ya no hay nada que temer... Hasta que Katniss sufre un accidente que le roba la memoria por completo. ¿Habrá olvidado el amor que siente por Peeta? Éste fanfic participa en el reto "Pidiendo teselas" del foro "El Diente de León"


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes así como el universo de "The Hunger Games" no me pertenece, son de la autora Suzanne Collins, y sólo los tomo prestados como entretenimiento y para satisfacer nuestras mentes.**_

_**Éste reto participa en el foro "El Diente de León" de la sección "Pidiendo teselas" dedicado a Elenear28.**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos meses desde el fin de la revolución, en el distrito 12 aún quedaba trabajo por hacer. Las estructuras estaban finalizadas, pero hacía falta trabajo interior: muebles, repisas, escaleras, puertas. Todos los habitantes que habían decidido quedarse y aquellos que llegaban de otros distritos ayudaban en todo lo que podían, ya que de ello dependía que el distrito volviera a tener vida.<p>

Katniss y Peeta también ayudaban de forma activa. Si bien la escasez de comida no volvió a ser un problema, Katniss no veía inconvenientes en poder conseguir un par de conejos y aves más para los festines, además de que así no perdería su forma física y la poca cordura que le quedaba. Peeta, por otra parte, se dedicaba a abastecer los canastos de pan fresco y recién horneado para acompañar las carnes y sopas que se servían tres veces al día, además de algunos pasteles especiales cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba: festejos de cumpleaños y avances significativos en las viviendas, como cuando éstas eran terminadas. Era una rutina bastante significativa para los "amantes trágicos", ya que con ello podían mantener alejados a sus fantasmas por un tiempo sin tener que recurrir a los gritos nocturnos o a correr despavoridos a la casa del otro en busca de confort.

Todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad esa mañana, Katniss se había levantado incluso con ánimos, pues no había tenido ninguna pesadilla, cosa rara en ella. Aún no había acordado con Peeta si es que iban a vivir juntos, era un paso tremendo para ella y no sabía si iba a contar con la cordura y fuerza necesarias para ello; aunque no era una idea del todo descabellada, no sabía cómo iba a poder manejar la situación, pero sin duda era algo que la emocionaba.

Se vistió con calma, se calzó las botas y tomo el viejo arco de su padre, lista para un día más de caza. Ni bien abrir la puerta, se encontró con la persona que menos imaginaría encontrarse, al menos no en ese momento.

–**Gale… ¿Qué haces aquí?** – Pregunto Katniss, ciertamente desconcertada, pero a la vez molesta.

– **¿Así se recibe a un amigo? Venía a ver como estabas, pensé que podrías… No sé, necesitar ayuda cazando. Los rumores llegaron al 2 y pensé que quizá querrías compañía**– Respondía Gale, sintiéndose algo intimidado por la poco cálida bienvenida. _"Por lo menos me habla"_, pensaba internamente.

–**Me gustaría saber cómo es que "llegan rumores" a otros distritos sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer**– Debatía una muy molesta Katniss –**Ahora, si me disculpas, yo sí tengo cosas que hacer**– Empujó Gale a medida que avanzaba con pasos largos pero decididos, no volvió la vista una sola vez, dejando plantado al pelinegro, que seguía sin saber que hacer o decir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De un momento a otro se encontraba lívida, su mirada reflejaba toda la furia que la iba consumiendo. ¿Quién se creía Gale para venir así, sin más? ¿Pensó que lo iba a recibir como al hermano que no se ha visto en mucho tiempo? Y encima denotaba que se dedicaba a vigilarla, porque los "rumores" no llegan de la noche a la mañana ni al 2 ni a cualquier otro distrito. Molesta, subió a un árbol que si bien no daba la mayor sensación de seguridad por lo viejo que se veía, se notaba que al menos podía resistir su peso. Trepo con naturalidad, cosa de todos los días. Esperaba ver algún animal grande hoy, lo bastante grande para ser comparado con Gale. ¿Qué tenía Gale que la hacía enloquecer de ese modo? Un par de palabras y acciones, y Katniss sentía que debía quemar todo a su paso. Por esa razón era que había decidido no volver a buscarlo, contrario a lo que sus necios instintos le decían.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, no escuchó como la rama comenzaba a ceder por su peso, mucho menos se dio cuenta de que ésta se rompía o que comenzaba a caer, sino hasta que noto que estaba viendo el cielo en vez del bosque. Lo último que recordaría sería, quizá, el dolor provocado al impactarse su cráneo contra una dura piedra…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los ojos de Katniss se abrían con lentitud, acostumbrándose a la luz. Pudo notar a un joven rubio y a otro pelinegro, cada uno al lado suyo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba?

Por sobre todo… ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

¿Quién era ella?

– **¿Katniss? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele mucho?** – Preguntaba el chico rubio. ¿Katniss? ¿Ese era su nombre?

–**Yo… Un poco… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?** – Preguntaba, sintiendo una punzada en su cabeza.

–**Estás en el hospital, aparentemente te caíste de un árbol mientras hacías tu caza diaria, ¿recuerdas?** – respondía de nuevo aquel chico de ojos azules. Por alguna razón, verlo a los ojos le daba una paz increíble, como si las cosas siempre fueran a ir bien a pesar de las dificultades.

– **¿Caza diaria? Yo… No sé… **– la punzada se iba haciendo más y más fuerte y constante.

–**Déjala en paz, Mellark. Recién despertó, deberías dejar que descanse**– rebatía el pelinegro. Por alguna razón, sentía que la rabia bullía en su garganta con el simple hecho de escuchar su voz.

– **¿Quién… Quienes son ustedes?** – Preguntó con un dejo de miedo.

– **¿No recuerdas nada? ¿A mí o a Gale?** – Volvía a preguntar el rubio, dejando ver un halo de miedo en su rostro.

–**No… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?** – Repitió Katniss

–**Yo soy Peeta… Peeta Mellark. Fuimos juntos a la escuela, te salvé la vida a ti y a Prim con el pan, ¿Recuerdas?** – Cada palabra era como un cuchillo en el corazón. Peeta se sentía a punto de llorar. ¿Realmente Katniss no recordaba nada? ¿Absolutamente nada?

– **¿Prim? ¿Quién es Prim? ¿Quién eres tú?** – Katniss sentía que sus emociones se desbordaban, pues por más que tratara, en su mente no se formaba "Peeta", "Prim", o "Gale". No lograba asociar esos nombres con algún recuerdo, en realidad con nada. Era como si le hubieran vaciado la mente.

–**Gale, tu mejor amigo desde que tenías 14 años. Cazábamos juntos para que nuestras familias no murieran de hambre, pero eso fue antes de la revolución, ahora ya no hacemos eso**– Respondía Gale, buscando alguna reacción positiva en Katniss.

– **¿Revolución? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué revolución?** **¿Qué pasa aquí?** – Katniss se agitaba a cada segundo, el dolor comenzaba a ser lo suficientemente molesto como para hacerle caso, a pesar de las preguntas que ansiaba hacer.

–**Los Juegos del Hambre, ¿los recuerdas? Tú y yo fuimos juntos, tú fuiste porque tu hermana Prim fue cosechada y te ofreciste voluntaria por ella**– Peeta hablaba sin pensar que podría haber consecuencias por ello. Si hablaba de ello, seguramente Katniss recuperaría su memoria y podría ser todo como antes, ¿verdad? Aunque… A él le costó mucho…

– **¿Los Juegos del Hambre? ¿Mi hermana? Yo… Yo…**– De un momento a otro, todo se volvió un torrente de dolor en su cabeza, sentía que se abría en dos con un inmenso dolor que la cegaba por completo, provocando gritos estremecedores. Deseaba no escuchar nada más y dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–_**La señorita Everdeen pasa por un momento de amnesia. El problema es que no se puede determinar cuánto durará, ya que en estos casos puede variar. Podría recuperar la memoria en cuestión de días, hasta alargarse por incluso años**_–El doctor responsable por los cuidados de Katniss le daba el diagnóstico a Peeta, Haymitch y Gale, aunque éste último se había metido por la fuerza para saber el estado de Katniss.

– _**¿Pero porque no recuerda nada? ¡Ni siquiera recuerda a su hermana!**_ – Rebatía Gale, mostrando desesperación.

–_**Deberías estar contento, chico. Ella no recuerda a su hermana, por tanto no recuerda que la mataste. Mejor para ti, ¿cierto?**_ –Decía Haymitch, mirando a Gale duramente. Le guardaba rencor por el bombardeo, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con él, ni siquiera como forma de "alentar" a la chica.

– _**¡No! ¡Aún no sabemos si eso es verdad! ¡Pudo ser cualquier bomba!**_ – Gale estaba harto de que todos los dedos lo señalaran a él, héroe de la revolución, como el posible asesino de la pequeña y cándida Primrose Everdeen.

– _**¡Eso no importa ahora! En lo que debemos centrarnos es en Katniss… Doctor, ¿qué podemos hacer para ayudarla?**_ –Ésta vez había hablado Peeta, quien mostraba un semblante pálido y ligeramente triste. Ni bien había pasado una semana de que Katniss le había dicho ese "Real" que los habría de marcar para siempre, y ahora ella no recordaba nada.

–_**Bueno, lo primordial es no apresurar las cosas. Si la obligan a recordar vivencias, ya sea hablándole de ellas o recreándolas, pueden causar un daño neuronal irreversible, puede incluso no volver a poder separar la realidad de la fantasía. Mi recomendación es que ustedes o al menos uno de ustedes la cuiden en su hogar, ayuden con su recuperación, y por sobre todas las cosas no sobrecargarla con información. Si ella hace preguntas, contéstenlas de forma directa, pero sin abrir lugar a más preguntas que profundicen el tema. Lo principal es que sepa lo básico, si ella misma recuerda algo, pueden retroalimentarla, pero jamás deben inducir recuerdos o sentimientos a su favor, ¿se entiende?**_ –Dictaminó el doctor, mirando de forma significativa a Gale, pero esperando la aprobación de todos. Gale solo frunció el ceño y dio una cabezada.

–_**Pero… ¿Y si comienza a preguntar sobre los Juegos? ¿El Vasallaje? ¡Ella estuvo ahí! ¡Su hermana murió en la revolución que nos mantiene libres! Mato a la mismísima Alma Coin, ¿Cómo le vamos a explicar eso?**_ – Peeta trataba de mantenerse lo más calmado posible, pero el tema de la recuperación de memoria era algo lento y doloroso, él mejor que nadie lo sabía

–_**Trate solamente de darle el panorama general, de momento no mencione la participación de ella, sino hasta que ella misma lo recuerde. De hecho, me gustaría que usted, señor Mellark, fuera el que la cuidara. Usted ha pasado y sigue pasando por éste proceso, usted lo entiende mejor que nadie**_–Peeta abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que saldrían de sus órbitas. Asintió lentamente, pero pronto la idea fue debatida por Gale, quien miraba furibundo al doctor.

– _**¡No! ¿Cómo sabremos que el panadero le dará recuerdos que le convengan a él?**_ –Decía, mientras su rostro adquiría un tono rojizo.

–_**Como si tú no fueras capaz de hacerlo, Hawthorne. Cállate y escucha al doctor, él busca el remedio para Katniss, no su perdición. Si dice que debe estar con el chico, que así sea**_– Sentenció Haymitch, siendo secundado por el doctor.

–_**No se hable más. En cuanto la señorita Everdeen mejore, se irá a casa con el señor Mellark. Es mi última palabra, no quiero que la molesten indebidamente**_– Agrego el doctor al notar que Gale iba a contradecir de nuevo, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una semana después de estar internada en el hospital, Katniss por fin fue dada de alta por el doctor, siendo siempre cuidada por Peeta. Él se encargaba de que tomara las vitaminas que el doctor le había prescrito a Katniss; la atendía, le preparaba sus comidas diarias y la animaba a hacer alguna actividad que no involucrara la caza o esfuerzos físicos. El cambio en Katniss era notable, pero no porque se hubiera vuelto más conversadora, sino porque tenía miedo de preguntar y enterarse de un pasado que pudiera afectarla más de lo que debiera.

Esa mañana, a un mes del accidente, Katniss había tratado de ayudar a Peeta en la panadería, ya que tendía a sentirse como un estorbo. Poco a poco fue ayudando con un par de entregas a los habitantes del distrito, o ayudaba un poco en la preparación, aunque fuera sólo preguntando y distrayendo a Peeta.

El cambio había resultado gracioso para Peeta en varios aspectos; en otros tiempos, habría sido irreal ver a Katniss cortando panes para que fueran servidos en las comidas, o verla sonriendo cuando él decoraba los pasteles especiales. Muchas veces Peeta se sentía mal, pues creía que no estaba dejando que Katniss recuperara su vida anterior, tenía miedo de que ya no lo quisiera.

Por otro lado, Katniss solía tener ataques de ira, pues le enfurecía no recordar absolutamente nada de su vida. Por momentos le llegaban pequeños flasheos sobre una pequeña chica rubia, que siempre le sonreía, o eso parecía. Pero no lograba recordar su nombre, o su voz. Simplemente veía su rostro a veces difuminado con el rayo del sol, pero eso era todo. Y por momentos recordaba gritos desesperados, suplicándole algo que ella no sabía que era.

–**Hola **_**Peet**_**. Pasó de nuevo anoche**– Katniss había entrado a la panadería, vestida de forma distinta a como lo haría de costumbre: Llevaba una playera blanca con un short negro y zapatillas negras. A Peeta le provocaba una sonrisa verla así, tan cambiada y nueva. Además, adoraba ese mote con que lo había adoptado.

– **¿La niña rubia?** – Preguntaba, mientras Katniss asentía y se acercaba con lentitud, tomando unas pinzas y acomodando los panes cubiertos de azúcar, de forma que fueran llamativos para los clientes.

–**Sí. La veo constantemente, pero nunca escucho su voz, sólo la veo reír. Me frustra demasiado no saber quién es o como es su voz**– Dictaminaba, dejando la pequeña torre de panes, perfectamente acomodada.

–**Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, no debes presionarte. Todo debe fluir de forma natural. Si te fuerzas demasiado, puedes dañarte**– Decía Peeta, acercándose a Katniss y tomando una de sus manos.

– **¡Lo odio! Desearía saber todo, recordar mi vida y no vivir en un mundo en blanco o negro**–

–**No debes forzarte…**– Peeta se sentía mal, como si la estuviese traicionando.

– **¡Claro, para ti es fácil! ¡Nunca sabrás lo que se siente no saber nada de ti mismo ni…!**–

– **¿Saber si eres una buena persona o no? ¿O quizá te implantaron tanto una idea, como que la chica que amas es un monstruo sin sentimientos y debes matarla? ¿Saber si tienes una familia o no? Oh, créeme que lo sé, lo sé muy bien Katniss**– Peeta salió de la panadería, furioso. Sabía que Katniss no tenía la culpa de nada, al fin y al cabo, ella no recordaba nada y era natural que se molestara, pero Peeta estaba cansado de que ella le recriminara, cuando él mejor que nadie sabía perfectamente lo que era sentirse así.

Katniss sólo atino a quedarse plantada ahí, callada. _"Ahora sí que metí la pata"_ pensaba.

Peeta le había comentado vagamente que hacía tiempo que le habían lavado el cerebro y le habían hecho creer que la mujer que amaba era un _muto _(obviamente Katniss había preguntado pelos y señales de lo que significaba esa palabra, y la respuesta la dejó aterrada por varios días), para que así pudiera tenerle miedo y no volverse a acercar a ella. Y también le había contado que su familia había muerto en un accidente mientras a él lo tenían secuestrado.

Los remordimientos rápidamente nublaron la mente de Katniss, quien sin perder ni un minuto más se fue tras el panadero, esperando encontrarlo antes de que algo malo pudiera pasarle.

Sin embargo, nada más salir de la panadería, se dio de bruces contra un cuerpo grande y musculoso, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, quejándose por el dolor. El personaje volteo y rápidamente le tendió una mano para levantarla, pero ella dudó. Recordaba vagamente que se llamaba "Gale", pero había algo en él que no le gustaba mucho; él había estado discutiendo con Peeta cuando ella despertó de su accidente, y eso la había dejado muy intranquila. No sabía si podía confiar en él, ya que incluso Haymitch lo miraba con reprobación, y siempre que él quería hablar con ella, Haymitch simplemente se la llevaba, como si Gale no existiese. Aun así, dejo que la levantara, pero se alejó ligeramente cuando sintió que él la acercaba _demasiado_ a su cuerpo. Él hizo una mueca de enfado, pero se mordió la lengua y saludo como si no hubiera notado ese hecho.

– **Hola Katniss ¿Cómo estás?** – Pregunto lo más tranquilo que pudo, incluso sonriendo vagamente.

–**Hola… Eh… Gale. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí?** – Katniss aún no sabía porque se sentía así de incómoda con él, supuso que en el pasado (el que ella aún no recordaba) pudo haberse llevado muy mal con él, pues lo único que deseaba cuando lo tenía cerca, era golpearlo y lanzarlo muy lejos de ella y de Peeta.

– **¿Has estado bien? A estas alturas ya no me has de recordar**– Katniss notaba la notada de ironía y enojo, pero eso sólo la hacía enfadar a ella.

–**Lo único que sé es que no me da mucho ánimo estar contigo si vienes con ese humor, así que si me disculpas**– Katniss se alejó con rapidez, dejando a Gale con la boca abierta debido al asombro.

Katniss no volteo atrás ni por un momento, había perdido valiosos minutos de búsqueda en los que Peeta podría haberse lastimado si se hubiera caído, o algo mucho peor. Claro que estaba exagerando, pero lo cierto es que estaba genuinamente preocupada. Sabía que la gente la miraba de forma extraña, seguramente porque aún tenía puesto el delantal con el logo de la panadería. Lo que ella no sabía era que las miradas de incredulidad y desconcierto se debían a que esa no era una actitud normal de "La Chica en Llamas", sabían que solamente por Prim presentaría esa preocupación, así que verla casi correr por las calles con desesperación era algo completamente extraño.

Por fin Katniss dio con Peeta, estaba en un pequeño prado que recién emergía, había muy poco césped, y algunos dientes de león apenas nacían. Peeta estaba sentado, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos, encajando sus dedos en sus piernas con dolor, pues estaba teniendo un episodio de esos a los cuales Katniss sentía mucha rabia y coraje, pues él mismo le pidió una vez que no intercediera pues podría lastimarla.

Pero en ese momento a ella no le importaba, ella solamente quería alejar esos fantasmas en la memoria de Peeta, así que sin pensarlo, se acercó y abrazo fuertemente a Peeta, tratando de desencajar sus dedos de sus piernas. Peeta reacciono de forma distinta a como Katniss habría pensado, pues ella creía que Peeta estaría ansioso por abrazarla… Sin embargo, él la miro y rodeo su pequeño cuello con sus manos, comenzando a asfixiarla.

Un vago flash le llego a la mente, de la misma escena pero en un cuarto con colores grises, y la cara de Peeta llena de hematomas y rasguños profundos, mirándola con odio y miedo a la vez.

Con esa escena atorada en la garganta, Katniss se desmayó por la falta de oxígeno, escuchando muy lejanamente su nombre en labios de alguien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió sus grises ojos en medio de una luz nocturna, no debía haber anochecido hace mucho, aún se alcanzaban a ver algunos rayos del sol. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a alguien en la habitación, pero no esperaba encontrarse al viejo rubio, Haymitch.

–**Nos tuviste preocupados, chica en llamas**– Le dijo, examinando su cuello, pero ella no enfocaba su atención en eso, si no en su ansiedad por preguntar

– **¿Dónde está Peeta? ¿Está bien? **– Preguntaba, intentando levantarse de la cama, pero Haymitch la empujaba de vuelta

–**El chico está bien. Está asustado por lo que te hizo pero se recuperará, y tú debes hacer lo mismo**– Explicaba Haymitch, pero de un momento a otro, azotando la puerta, Gale entraba como una fiera, con la mirada encendida y dispuesto a golpear a cualquiera.

Con paso decidido éste se acercó a Katniss, pero fue interceptado por Haymitch, quien lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el pecho del chico, lanzándole una dura mirada. Gale le devolvió la mirada con mayor fiereza, en cambio volvió sus ojos a la cautelosa Katniss, que instintivamente se alejaba de Gale en cuanto se le acercaba.

–**Hola Catnip. ¿Estás mejor? **– Le preguntaba con fingida amabilidad. Gale deseaba que Haymitch abandonara la habitación y lo dejara a solas con Katniss, pero sabía que era una opción. Podría ser el borracho del distrito, pero Katniss y Peeta eran como sus hijos y los defendía de lo que hiciera falta.

–**No me llamo Catnip, soy Katniss. Y te agradecería que te fueras, quiero estar a solas con Haymitch**– Le contesto de la forma más fría que pudo, logrando una mueca de enojo en Gale, quién solo se encogió de brazos y se alejó de Haymitch, saliendo de la habitación. Lo que ellos no sabían era que Gale se había quedado tras la puerta, escuchando lo que decían. Estaba harto de que Katniss lo rechazara, tenía que buscar la forma de volver a conquistarla y que se olvidara del panadero para siempre.

–**Bien hecho chiquilla. Ahora dime, ¿Qué es de lo que quieres hablar?** – Haymitch tomó la silla en la que había estado sentado y se acomodó frente a Katniss, instándola a hablar.

–**Pasó algo muy extraño cuando Peeta me atacó sin querer. Antes de desmayarme, pude ver un recuerdo, pero…**– Katniss se sentía insegura de seguir hablando, no quería que Haymitch pensara mal de Peeta.

– **¿Ajá? ¿Qué más? **– Haymitch la ayudaba a que hablara, confiándole con la mirada que no juzgaría nada.

–**Él me ahorcaba de la misma forma, tenía la misma mirada de miedo y odio que tuvo hoy… Pero era otro lugar. Era gris, y él estaba herido… Pero eso no pudo haber pasado, ¿Cierto? Él me quiere mucho, siempre me está cuidando y sé que no es solamente porque se lo ordenó el doctor…**– Katniss mostraba miedo, y Haymitch estaba arrinconado.

No se le debían dar muchos detalles a Katniss, era muy pronto aún. _"De todas las cosas que puedes recordar, y precisamente eso te viene a la mente, mocosa del demonio" _pensaba un molesto Haymitch. Buscaba la forma de salir de esa situación pero no la había; Katniss lo miraba impaciente, quería una respuesta y la quería ahora. Así que Haymitch decidió hablar, poco a poco.

–**Bien… En efecto, él intento ahorcarte de la misma forma que hoy, aunque te aseguro que no fue intencionado**– Trataba de justificar, pero sabía que "La Chica en Llamas" iba a _prenderse_.

– **¿No fue intencionado? ¿Cómo puedes ahorcar a alguien y decir que no fue tu intención?**- Katniss se estaba alterando. Creía conocer a Peeta como para asegurar que nunca la lastimaría, esa noticia le estaba haciendo mucho daño.

–**Debes saber que no fue porque él lo quisiera, el chico fue manipulado para hacer eso. Él nunca quiso lastimarte, lo engañaron para hacerle creer que eras una amenaza para él y que debía tenerte miedo al grado de tener que deshacerse de ti para que no le hicieras daño**– Bueno… Haymitch nunca ha sido tan sutil para esas noticias, y la mirada de Katniss lo confirmaba. Sus ojos se abrían por el espanto cada vez más, simplemente era irreal que Peeta hubiera hecho eso en el pasado, cuando ahora se portaba tan bien con ella. Aunque probablemente eso explicaría porque lo hacía ahora, seguramente sentía culpa.

– **¿Y quién podría odiarme tanto que tendría que usar a Peeta para deshacerse de mí?** – preguntó, a sabiendas de que la respuesta podría no gustarle del todo.

–**Es demasiada información para un día, mocosa. Debes descansar**– Dictaminó Haymitch, levantándose.

– **¡Debes decirme! ¡No puedo quedarme con ésta duda! ¿Quién lo hizo? ¡¿Quién?!** – Preguntaba desesperadamente. En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe, revelando que Gale estuvo escuchando la conversación todo el tiempo, acción que Katniss estaba a punto de reprobar, cuando Gale abrió la boca y dio la respuesta a la pregunta que formulaba Katniss con tanto ahínco.

–**Snow. El presidente Snow hizo todo eso porque tú eras la imagen de la rebelión**– Soltó de golpe, dejando estupefactos a Katniss y Haymitch. Haymitch se llenó de coraje y estrello un puño en la mejilla del chico sin pensarlo un poco, provocando que Gale cayera de sentón en el suelo, con una marca que sin duda dejaría un hematoma.

Katniss sujetó su cabeza gritando de dolor, desmayándose nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Volvía a abrir los ojos por segunda vez en 24 horas, aunque ahora ya estaba amaneciendo. Aún podía notar unas leves punzadas de dolor en las sienes, pero eran menos constantes y molestas que antes. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente laxo, pero aún sentía la tensión recorrer cada centímetro de sus músculos.

La puerta se abrió por tercera ocasión en ese día, pero ésta vez lo hizo de forma delicada, con la intención de no despertarla. Katniss fijo su mirada en el visitante, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Peeta, llevando una bandeja con su desayuno. Al notar que Katniss ya no estaba dormida, Peeta se sorprendió y dudo por un momento si debía dejar o no la bandeja. Al final decidió que Katniss no haría nada, así que dejo la bandeja en la cómoda, y cuando se disponía a salir, Katniss habló casi tan quedamente que Peeta creía que era su imaginación.

– **¿Por qué lo hiciste Peeta? ¿Me odias? **– La simple pronunciación de esas palabras fue como encajar miles de pequeños cuchillos en el pecho de Peeta, quien compuso una mueca de dolor, y odiándose a sí mismo, contestó.

–**Ya deberías saber lo que siento por ti… Pero de cualquier forma no puedo decir más. El doctor te ha mandado reposo y nos prohibió hablarte de nada más. Dijo que tuviste un ligero derrame cerebral y fue peligroso, por poco se extiende y pudiste morir… Lo siento…**– y Peeta abandonó la habitación, aguantando con valentía las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, Katniss intentaba recordar, pero nuevamente recibía pequeñas imágenes de aquella niña rubia que sonreía tiernamente, cosa que frustraba a Katniss. Por mucho que tratara, simplemente no recordaba nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente. Katniss ya podía salir a dar un paseo de vez en cuando acompañada de Haymitch. Gale siempre trató de escabullirse a verla, hablarle y tenerla de vuelta; sin embargo, Katniss huía de él porque por mucho que se lo dijera, él no cedía y seguía buscándola, hasta que en un momento de desesperación le gritó con todas sus fuerzas _**"¡No te quiero cerca de mí! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡No te quiero en mi vida! ¡Eres un asesino!"**_ dejando completamente descolocados a Haymitch y los pocos caminantes que pasaban junto a ellos. De inmediato Katniss se fue corriendo a la pradera, dejando salir todo el llanto acumulado que tenía desde la última vez que le habían dejado hablar con Peeta.

La incertidumbre reinaba en su mente. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Le había dicho asesino a Gale? Fue como si de pronto una bala penetrara en su cráneo, con muchos recuerdos que pasaban a la velocidad de la luz, pero aun así captados por el cerebro de Katniss. Recibió fragmentos de un joven Gale, no aparentaba más de quince años, y recordaba que la había llamado Catnip; ambos cazaban en conjunto, él ponía trampas para algunos conejos, y ella cazaba pavos reales; recordaba ponerse un vestido e ir al centro a reunirse con los demás pero… ¿A qué? Hubo un salto, lo sabía, hasta donde sus labios se habían estampado con cierta desesperación en los de Gale, nuevamente vio a Gale, esta vez tendido en una mesa con marcas en la espalda, ella lo besaba… Pero a todo eso se antepuso la imagen de ella besando a Peeta en incontables ocasiones con una diferencia enorme. Los labios de Peeta eran cálidos y suaves, los labios de Gale eran ligeramente ásperos y fríos, según recordaba.

El dolor en su cráneo era monumental, parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, unos brazos fuertes la acunaron, envolviéndola como si de un bebé se tratase, escuchaba lejanamente unas palabras dichas con calma, pero su cerebro no tenía tiempo para procesarlas, lo único que deseaba era alivio. Poco a poco la presión en su cabeza era menor, su cuerpo se iba relajando poco a poco y sus sentidos se tranquilizaban. Después de varios minutos (pudieron ser horas incluso) pudo volver su mirada a la persona que la abrazaba con tanto cariño y dedicación: Peeta. Él la miraba con cierto temor, no sabía si el episodio había remitido, o si Katniss recordaría el penúltimo encuentro entre ellos. Sin embargo, Katniss se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Peeta, no queriendo dejarlo ir.

Sabía que se estaba aprovechando, pero la verdad era que Peeta extrañaba a morir a Katniss. Extrañaba verla en su casa, oler ese ligero perfume que ella emanaba, su ligera sonrisa que ahora era tan fácil de ver… Por eso se dijo egoísta mil veces, y se quedó con ella, abrazándola, haciéndola sentir amada y protegida.

Haymitch los encontró al menos dos horas más tarde en la misma posición. Katniss se había quedado dormida para entonces, así que hizo bastante ruido al caminar (no quería que Peeta se sintiera agredido si se acercaba de manera sigilosa) y tocó el hombro del muchacho, quién respingó suavemente y volvió su mirada a su antiguo mentor. Sin decirse una palabra, Peeta se levantó con suavidad cargando el ligero cuerpo de Katniss, dirigiéndose a su casa a paso lento. Cuando llego a la puerta, miró a Haymitch como pidiéndole permiso, quien simplemente asintió de forma leve y agito su mano a forma de despedida. Peeta entró y llevó a Katniss a su antigua habitación; la dejo en la cama y la arropo de forma tierna, depositando incluso un pequeño beso en su frente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde entonces las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, al menos la normalidad que consideraba Katniss desde el accidente. Las cosas con Peeta se arreglaron de buena forma, aunque ella sabía que él se encontraba más cauteloso. Si había un ataque, él la sacaba de la habitación y se encerraba a cal y canto. Sin embargo, Gale, a pesar de todo pronóstico, no había cejado en sus intentos por recuperar a Katniss. Ella ya le había repetido muchas veces que no quería verlo, que su presencia le causaba sensaciones nada agradables, y que si tanto la quería, que la dejara en paz por un tiempo, pero Gale era obstinado, forzaba las cosas y situaciones. La situación era insostenible para Katniss, así que se decidió a darle un fin de una vez por todas.

–**Muy bien Gale, estoy cansada de que me aceches, quiero que eso termine de una vez por todas**– Gale nunca la había visto tan enojada ni determinada, se sintió algo intimidado, pero si terquedad le dictaba que esas no eran sus palabras, si no las mentiras que Peeta le decía acerca de él.

– **¿Por qué no confías en mí? ¿Él panadero te dijo algo, verdad? ¡Pues son mentiras! ¡Tú sabes que yo no le hice daño a Prim a propósito! Katniss, debes creerme, tú me amabas antes del accidente, pero ahora por culpa del panadero, me has olvidado y me odias. ¡Pero te juro que me las pagará!** – Gale se sentía como un animal acorralado, sabía que lo que decía ya eran sandeces sin fundamento, pero su necedad no le dejaba ver que él solo se estaba evidenciando.

–**Gale, hace mucho que te recuerdo, y por algo te he pedido que te alejes de mí, pero como no quieres hacerme caso, bien. Te recuerdo desde el momento que nos conocimos, como me llamabas Catnip porque no me habías entendido mi nombre, como sobrevivimos y mantuvimos a nuestras familias después de que nuestros padres murieran en las minas. Recuerdo como hablabas del Capitolio sin importarte si nos escuchaban o no, a pesar de que yo te rogaba que no lo hicieras, siempre incitabas a que se iniciara una guerra con tal de terminar todo esto. Y recuerdo que fue justo después de que terminaran los juegos que insististe en que huyéramos a escondidas con nuestras familias, a pesar de que antes te negabas mil veces. Y después simplemente no te recuerdo. Yo me estaba muriendo de dolor, y tú lo único que hacías era luchar y luchar, ¿Y yo qué? Incluso Finnick Odair me entendía mucho mejor que tú, él me ayudo a sobrepasar todo ese temor que sentí mientras tenían secuestrado a Peeta. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Así demostrabas tu supuesto amor? ¿Manteniéndote lo más alejado posible de mí, a pesar de que faltó poco para que perdiera la cordura mucho antes de que trajeran a Peeta traumatizado? ¡Me obligaron a ser su estúpido sinsajo y les importó un comino lo que yo pensara al respecto, decidieron por mí y ya! Gale, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, no sólo porque seguramente fuiste tú quién lanzo la bomba que me arrebató a Prim, sino porque ahora vienes a jactarte de que me amas y ansías recuperarme, cuando no hiciste más que satisfacer tus deseos de venganza contra el Capitolio, ¿Y de que te sirvió eso? ¿Te satisface matar personas inocentes con tal de tener un poco de poder? Todo terminó Gale, yo no voy a estar con alguien que tiene sangre inocente en las manos. Mucho menos puedo estar con alguien que lo único que me provoca es rabia. Ahora Gale, espero desaparezcas para siempre de mi vida, porque si no lo haces, entonces te mataré como hice con Coin, otro ser despreciable que no iba a ser mejor gobernante que Snow, al igual que tú y él, ella sólo buscaba hacerse con el poder, y quien sabe que sería de nosotros ahora. Lárgate y no vuelvas a mi vida, no te quiero ni te necesito**– Terminado su diálogo, Katniss simplemente levanto su brazo señalando la salida. Gale, pasmado e incluso pálido, simplemente atino a abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, no logrando que su cerebro conectara las ideas necesarias para responder. Dándose por vencido, Gale caminó con lentitud hacia la salida, volviéndose para hablar.

–**Katniss… Creo que nunca te dije esto pero… A pesar de que creo que nunca podremos confirmar si fui yo o no… Lamento la muerte de Prim. Lamento que mis acciones te hayan alejado aún más de mí… Pero siempre te tendré en mi corazón, ojalá nunca olvides eso… Adiós para siempre Catnip…**– Y dichas esas palabras, Gale salió de la panadería para nunca más volver.

Katniss miraba la puerta, indiferente hasta cierto punto. No había hablado con Haymitch o Peeta de sus progresos, después de esa conversación con Gale tendría que hacerlo lo más pronto posible, pues no quería que la consideraran mentirosa. Sin embargo, la puerta trasera revelando a Peeta tras ella, no fue de mucha ayuda.

–**Katniss… ¿Es verdad? ¿Cuánto recuerdas?** – preguntaba el rubio con precaución. No quería que Katniss sufriera algún ataque de ansiedad.

–**Casi todo… Aún tengo ligeros olvidos de algunos hechos, algunas palabras de Prim o mi padre, recuerdos del Vasallaje… Pero casi todo está ahí. Tú, mamá, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna… Gale…**– respondía. Se sentía como una total mentirosa, la recuperación de la mayoría de sus recuerdos había ocurrido hacía una semana aproximadamente, y había decidido callar.

– **¿Cuándo fue?** – Si Peeta estaba molesto, era un maestro ocultándolo, pues su rostro no mostraba absolutamente ninguna expresión. Katniss tenía un poco de miedo, Peeta podría explotar.

–**Hace una semana. Desperté y ahí estaba todo. No quise hablar porque quería asegurarme… Di paseos por todos lados, logré encontrar una prenda de Prim, el libro que recién habíamos empezado entre tú, Haymitch y yo, recuerdo los juegos y el vasallaje… Te recuerdo, Peeta. Cada vez que veía un diente de león en la pradera, tu cara me venía a la mente y eso me brindaba una paz interior increíblemente grande**– Katniss se notaba visiblemente más relajada que otros días. _"Quizá por eso estuvo tan nerviosa éstos días"_ pensaba Peeta. Se sentía molesto, pero a la vez aliviado de que Katniss hubiera recuperado su memoria casi al cien por ciento. Le intrigaba, por supuesto, saber que era lo que ella aún no recordaba, pero eso podía esperar, no había que forzar nunca la memoria.

–**Entonces… ¿Recuerdas lo que sientes por mí?** – Pregunto Peeta, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Katniss, quien suspiró y cerró los ojos, disfrutando la caricia. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento Peeta se había acercado, pero sin duda disfrutaba tenerlo junto a ella.

–**Nunca olvidé lo que siento por ti. Por eso rechazaba a Gale incluso antes de recordarlo. Tú eres mi diente de león, eres mi luz… Mi tranquilidad…**– Katniss apenas hablaba, su cuerpo se había relajado casi por completo, y lo único que deseaba era estar en brazos de Peeta.

–**Katniss… Tú me amas. ¿Real o no real?** – Pregunto Peeta, tomando las pequeñas manos de Katniss entre las suyas, mirándola con devoción y esperanza.

–**Real**– Y fue entonces que Katniss fundió sus labios con los cálidos labios de Peeta, demostrándole que ninguna pérdida de memoria lograría que olvidara sus sentimientos.

Y el sol se puso, trayendo una ligera ventisca que hizo que algunos dientes de león volaran sin rumbo. Algunos se detuvieron en la puerta de la panadería para contemplar a los "Amantes Trágicos", quienes dejaban atrás el sobrenombre "Trágicos".

Finalmente, todo volvía a la normalidad.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todxs!<em>

_Antes que nada: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! un poco atrasada n_ñ_

_Bien, éste reto lo debo hace MUCHO (mil perdones Elenear28) pero debo decir que me gustó mucho escribirlo, siempre me imagine una historia con la idea que propuso E. en el foro y dije "¿Por qué no?" Me tarde mucho, lo sé. Pedí el reto hace como dos meses y recién lo entrego u_u_

_En fin, he tenido muchas cosas atravesándose en mi camino, y no había tenido tiempo y mis musas se fueron al Valhalla._

_Pero por fin, después de dos semanas escribiendo en el trabajo (es lo único que hago, lol) logré terminar ésta bella historia que espero les haya gustado._

_¡Saludos!_

_Y felices fiestas :3_


End file.
